


Not on The List

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bullies, Drabble, M/M, Promnis Week, fake relationship to real relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis is out shopping when he manages to pick up something not on his list: Prompto, who pleads with him to fake being his boyfriend to save him.*Set pre-game; brotherhood ages





	Not on The List

Ignis looked over the shopping list in his notebook. Coriander. Tilapia. Lemon. Dill. He was so focused he didn't hear the footfalls fast approaching, until it was too late. 

He felt an arm wrap around his, and the body of Prompto Argentum twist to press against his. 

"Ignis! Oh thank the gods, I need a favor!" 

Prompto raised on his tiptoes to look over Ignis' shoulder. He looked panicked, and pleaded at Ignis with his eyes.

"Pretend to be my boyfriend!" 

"I'm sorry?"

Ignis heard two swiftly approaching sets of feet, hitting the pavement hard. He moved swiftly, wrapping his arm around Prompto, and holding him close. He turned to the approaching young men with a gaze so cold he could have inherited it from the Glacian herself. 

"What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?" 

Prompto buried his face into the breast of Ignis' peacoat. Ignis pressed his hand harder into his back in a protective motion. 

"We just wanna talk to Prompto."

One of the young men responded. They looked to be closer to Ignis' age than Prompto's, those they bore the same uniform. Seniors, perhaps, he thought. 

"They wanna kick my ass, Iggy." Prompto whined into Ignis' coat. 

"Naaaah lil Chocoshit, we just wanna see your camera." 

Ignis shifted Prompto to his side, keeping his arm around his back. He took a long stride toward the bullies, and looked down on them. 

"Leave him be."

"Oh yeah, who the fuck are you, nerd?" 

The taller bully stepped up, directly to Ignis. 

"I'm his bloody significant other, and I would advise leaving him be." 

"Psht, chocoshit doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Wait-wait. I know this fuckin dude...."

The other bully smacked the taller in the arm. 

"He's the dude that always picks up the prince."

"Oh fuck."

Ignis reiterated his command. 

"Leave Prompto be. Come along, darling." 

Ignis turned his back on the bullies, and tugged Prompto along. 

"Thank you, thank you thank you."

Prompto whimpered, wrapping his arm around Ignis' waist in a half hug. 

"You're welcome, Prompto. Why were they chasing you?"

"I-I was taking pictures at school, and I guess I accidentally took a picture of one of them-and I don't know- I guess he saw me-I didn't mean to-and he wanted to break my camera and-and they always bully me anyway-and make fun of my-"

"Prompto-"

"-make fun of my shoes and clothes and-"

"Prompto-"

"-and one time he decked me in the face and I had a black eye and-" 

"Prompto."

"Y-yeah?" 

Prompto stammered, his deluge of explanation interrupted by Ignis. 

"Are you unsafe?" 

"I-I mean. I don't know if they'll follow me. A-and sometimes they shove me into lockers at school, but they leave me alone if Noct is with me."

"Mn. I shall have a chat with his highness about this."

"N-no! I mean. You don't have to bug Noct." 

"What would you like me to do, Prompto?" 

"M-maybe just...pretend to be my boyfriend...for a little bit longer?" 

Ignis paused in consideration. 

"Prompto, I've an errand to run. Why don't you accompany me, and we can discuss this?"

"An errand? Uhm. Okay." 

Neither had parted from their hold on the other. Ignis readjusted to glance down at Prompto, only to see the blonde already looking up at him. His freckles flushed over from the panic of the situation, his hand tight around Ignis' hip.

He supposed he hadn't realized how adorable Prompto was, made moreso by the young man holding him. He walked toward the market, thumbing over Prompto's shoulder. 

"Perhaps we wouldn't have to pretend."


End file.
